Currently, by means of vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication or vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication, a vehicle can obtain road condition information or receive an information service in a timely manner. A network used for V2V/V2I communication may be referred to as the Internet of Vehicles. V2V/V2I information may be transmitted by using a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, and the Internet of Vehicles may be referred to as an LTE-based Internet of Vehicles. The LTE-based Internet of Vehicles may classify networks into a macro network and a micro network. As shown in FIG. 1, an evolved NodeB (evolved node B, eNB) controls the macro network, and a serving node controls the micro network. When a vehicle enters an area covered by the macro network, the eNB provides access information of the serving node for the vehicle in a manner, for example, by broadcasting information or sending radio resource control (RRC) signaling, so that the vehicle can connect to the serving node according to the access information and camp on the micro network. The serving node is responsible for transmission resource allocation of the vehicle, and then, the vehicle may perform V2I/V2V communication by using a transmission resource of the micro network.
However, when the vehicle enters an area covered by no serving node, the vehicle selects a time-frequency resource for V2I/V2V communication by means of free contention. In this case, multiple vehicles may select a same time-frequency resource for communication, and a collision between transmission time-frequency resources may occur, thereby causing a V2I/V2V communication failure.